The Data Management. Bioinformatics. and Biostatistics Core (DMBBC) will provide (1) the data management system, and (2) the personnel for storing, organizing and analyzing the different data types generated by the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi). The data management system - - a suite of databases and data management software tools built in collaboration with the Indian technology solutions company MGL ~ will be housed at the NIMR Dwarka campus in New Delhi but be accessible to the widespread US and Indian staff of the CSCMi via secure Intemet connections. DMBBC personnel will provide dedicated data management, biostatistics. and bioinformatics expertise to CSCMi researchers to help them complete their Center projects. They also will provide training to Indian scientists in the areas of experimental design and sampling, statistical analysis and bioinformafic analysis of data, dynamic programming, and scienfific manuscript wrifing. In these ways the DMBBC will make a crucial contribution to the CSCMi's objectives of developing the knowledge, tools and evidence-based strategies needed to support the intervention and control programs of Indian government organizations;building research capacity in India;and training the next generation of malaria and mosquito vector biologists.